1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiver for television signals which are frequency-modulated on a carrier, said receiver comprising a demodulation circuit provided with a frequency demodulator, a detector with a level detector for detecting a disturbed television signal, and a correction circuit for correcting the disturbed television signal, said correction circuit having a control signal input coupled to an output of the detector.
The invention also relates to a demodulation circuit suitable for said receiver.
2. Description of Related Art
A receiver and demodulation circuit of this type are known from European Patent Application EP-A 86,838. In the known demodulation circuit the television signal which is frequency-modulated on the carrier is applied to the level detector for limiting the passbandwidth of a bandpass filter connected to the input of the demodulation circuit in dependence upon an input signal level measured by said level detector, thus reducing the influence of noise and interference pulses in the television signal caused by an associated low carrier-to-noise (C/N) ratio.